Anno Domini locations
List of locations in the Anno Domini era. Locations Celestial Being Earth * Wang Family Estate - Probably one of Wang Liu Mei's many homes. It can be concluded as being somewhere in Europe. It was used for the intervention of Moralia, PMC Trust and AEU joint military exercise. * Team Trinity Base - Located somewhere within the North West region of the African continent. * Observers Hotel - Used by Alejandro Corner and Ribbons Almark. It is located within the Azadistan territory. Space * Veda System - Located somewhere oh the dark side of the Moon, the entrance is hidden by an opening disguised as a crater. * Krung Thep - A space colony located within a large asteroid field brought in for the building of the Union Space Colony. The field is roughly 300 kilometers away from the Colony. It is hidden as one of the satellites and it is capable of emitting GN Particles. Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations Earth * Japan - The Special Economic Jurisdiction of Japan is the only member state of the Union within proximity of the Human Reform League. * Taribia - The Republic of Taribia is member state of the Union, occupying the combined geographic locale of the real-life South American nations of Guyana and Venezuela .See episode 03: The Changing World (15:15) * La Edenra Base - Located somewhere in the South American Mountainous Region. Was one of the three active military bases of the La Edenra destroyed by Celestial Being. Military Bases *MSWAD Headquarters- Location undisclosed. It is the headquarters of the Union Mobile Suit Warehouse And Development (MSWAD). Space * Union Space Colony - Located at Lagrange One, the point between both the Earth and the Moon in which gravitational and centrifugal forces are balanced. Celestial Being's hidden asteroid base is nearby the Colony. It is the First Outer Space development. Advanced European Union Earth * Moralia - A country that occupies the geographic locale of the real-life Principality of Monaco. It seems to have been taken in by Advanced European Union after the conflict with Celestial Being. * France - Exact location, still has Paris as capital city. Marina Ismail visits there on her tour of Europe for access to the Orbital elevator solar energy system. * Scotland - Exact location. Marina Ismail visits there on her tour of Europe for access to the Orbital elevator. Setsuna F. Seiei was also there to chase after a suspect terrorist from La Edenra responsible for the recent destruction of a building there. Military Bases * AEU Training Grounds - Situated somewhere near the Africa Orbital elevator as the AEU Enact demonstrated at the Base. Space * The AEU was the superpower most belated in space development. By the beginning of Celestial Being's Interventions, AEU's Orbital elevator was still under constructions. It can be concluded that the AEU had no Space locations of their own. Human Reform League Earth * Marshall Islands - Located exactly the same geographically. Was one of the three active military bases of the La Edenra destroyed by Celestial Being. Military Bases * Manchuria Military stationing base - This is a military base owned by the HRL located in Guangzhou, Canton, China. * Ceylon Space * Heavens Pillar - The HRL operated Orbital elevator located on an artificial island near the real-life nation of Nauru, north of the Solomon Islands in the Pacific Ocean. * Orbiting satellite station - Built into the Orbital elevator probably headquarters for military operations for defensive purposes and general maintenance. * Low Orbit Station (True Pillar) - Built into the Orbital elevator used for commercial, possibly residential and vocational purposes. Stopping station for civilian linear trains. Includes gravity Blocks. *High Orbit Station - Built into the Orbital elevator used for military purposes, probably used as military personnel station and hangar. This also has a control room to watch over operations. *The Internationale - at Lagrange Point L4, is a HRL operated Space colony. This is where one of the laboratories of the Super Soldier Special Duty Organization was situated prior to its destruction at the hands of Celestial Being. Earth Sphere Federation Earth * A-Laws HQ – The A-laws Had a HQ that contained their offices and served as the headquarters of A-Laws. Its location is undisclosed. Space * Memento Mori - Unaffiliated Earth *Ceylon Islands - Located near southern India close to the former island of Sri Lanka. Currently the Sinhalese and the Tamil people occupy it with HRL involved backing up the Tamil. A HRL Base of Operations is present.See episode 02: Gundam Meister (3:40) * Mineral Resource Site Trench Area - Located somewhere in South African region, a site of dispute of an undisclosed type, possibly ownership. Battles were fought with the Workloader with a machine gun modification. * Azadistan - the Kingdom of Azadistan corresponds geographically with the modern day Iran. To gain trust and faith towards the newly reformed Federation (Ep.25), Azadistan was returned to its people and leader. Princess Marina Ismail was allowed to return and govern her country. * Republic of Krugis - The Republic of Krugis was a nation in the Middle East, possibly within the region of Kurdistan. It was taken over by the Kingdom of Azadistan before the events of the first season. It is Setsuna F. Seiei's homeland. * Kingdom of Suille –The Kingdom of Suille is a Middle Eastern country thought to occupy a region within the Arabian Peninsula. A-Laws decided to test their new satellite weapon, Memento Mori, upon the country. Memento Mori was fired directly above the country when Katharon members were talking. In mere seconds, the Suille royalty and Katharon rebels heard and saw a beam of great intensity, incoming towards them. Before anyone could react, Memento Mori successfully vaporized Suille. Nothing remained of Suille, except a gigantic crater in its wake. References Category:Locations